


Beginning of an Adventure

by EndlessGentleBlue, littlemissmochablue



Series: A Wizarding Adventure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGentleBlue/pseuds/EndlessGentleBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmochablue/pseuds/littlemissmochablue
Summary: A series of stories and one-shots from the Harry Potter world based around littlemissmochablue and my own original characters.





	1. Lost in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely collab between myself and littlemissmochablue. This story came about during a conversation where we wondered "what if?" and it snowballed from there. 😁
> 
> This story wouldn't even be kind of possible without her and her encouragement. (Her works are amazing, and I highly recommend you at least go give them a look 😊)
> 
> As for the story itself, there will be connected parts but on the whole it will be a series of one shots loosely based on the OCs. Basically, we had fun with this and I, personally, didn't want to commit to any one timeline. Littlemissmochablue was kind enough to accommodate me. 😁
> 
> And on that note, please enjoy!

Ayden gazed at the display of valerian, dragon’s claws, and phoenix feathers through the window of Mr. Mulpepper’s Apothecary. She lost herself in dreaming of her very own potion’s lab. 

Cauldrons of every shape and material, ingredients filled the shelves on the walls, and people lined up at her door to purchase her potions. 

“AYDEN? AYDEN WHERE ARE YOU?” her mother’s voice shattered the illusion.

She quickly looked around for her mother and brother. They weren’t there.

"AYDEEEE! AYDEEE, MOM'S LOOKIN' FOR YOU!" her brother, Peder's, childish voice called out.

Standing on tiptoe, she leaned to both sides. Her eyes widened and her head turned wildly.

“Mom? Where are you?” she hollered back as she pushed her way into the crowd.

Her mother's deep voice rang through the noise and chatter of the crowd, like a big bell, "Ayden? Ayden, we’re over here!”

"Mom!" Ayden lunged forward to hug her mom round the ribs.

Her mother’s face collapsed in relief and she tightened her arms around her daughter, clutching her to herself. "Where were you, Ayden? I was so worried when I turned around and you weren’t there."

“I wanted to look in the window.” Ayden mumbled into her mother’s stomach.

Her mom released her and crouched down to face her. She held her shoulders tightly and said, “You have to stay near me, Ayden, or tell me when you want to stop. A stranger could have taken you away from me and we never would have seen you again.” Peder hovered by her shoulder, his dark eyes filled with both worry and relief.

"Okay, Mom." Ayden said softly, "...Mom? Where are we going next?" 

Her mother rose and held out her hands. Peder quickly grabbed the right and Ayden the left.

"To Ollivander's to get your wand." She said as she moved steadily through the crowd. 

Upon the steps of Ollivander's, as they prepared to pull open the door, a smooth voice drawled, “Hi. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"


	2. A Meeting

Ayden jerked and tried to hide behind her mother's robes but was foiled with a neat twist and a raised eyebrow. Ayden gaped at her mother’s betrayal. Her mother’s twinkling hazel eyes told that no help would come from there.

With one last betrayed glare she turned to look at the young girl who had spoken. The girl was a bit taller than herself with thick, dark hair stuffed beneath a vibrant, green beanie. Her eyes were glittering with amusement and her lips tilted up as though laughing at a hidden joke.

Ayden took a deep breath and managed to blurt out, "Yes, I am. What about you? I mean, obviously you are. You just asked me that. I mean, um, are you getting a wand?” Her mouth clapped shut and her pale skin burned with the force of her blush. 

Corey grinned, "Yeah, my dad said his wand turned Ollivander's hair green when he got it. I hope my wand does the same."

Ayden nodded. Desperate for words, she fumbled a quick, “That sounds really cool. I think my uncle caused the books to fly but…”

A throat clearing itself interrupted her ill thought words. 

Sad hazel eyes met her remorseful gaze. "Have you introduced yourself?" Her mother gently questioned.

Ayden’s freckled skin turned an even fiercer red but nevertheless she turned back to her conversation. "My apologies. My name is Ayden Peri. This is my mom, Lynne and my brother, Peder. You can call me Ayden or Aydee, though. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She finished with a neat curtsey.

Corey grinned, her aqua colored eyes shone in amusement. "I'm Cordelia Margaret Payne. But you should call me Corey. Everyone else does except Grandma."

Her mother Katherine nudged her shoulder gently.

"Oh, sorry. This is my mother, Katherine Payne. It is very nice to meet you and Mrs. Peri." She looked up to her mom for approval. Katherine smiled softly. Corey then quickly moved her attention back to Ayden, "do you want to walk in together? This is a new adventure for us and adventures can be scary by yourself. Or at least that's what my grandpa says."

Ayden grinned and walked eagerly through the door, "Sure. I think I'd like your grandpa. My grandpa's an auror and he's always saying stuff like 'Be smart, be careful, and constant vigilance.'"


	3. Odd Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third installment! Sorry it took so long. Unfortunately, EndlessGentleBlue and I are unable to live w/o a job or two and as such need a decent amount of sleep between our shifts. 
> 
> Anywhoo! A lot of this couldn't be done w/o EndlessGentleBlue's encouragement to post and demands for canon divergant ideas. They did a lot to also help me out with writing this chapter and keeping me on task. Do give their original works on here a chance. The stories are short but a fun read. 
> 
> Please comment below! We'd love to see what you have to say on here! Thanks!

Lynne and Katherine exchanged a fond look as they followed their children through Ollivander's door. The door opened up into a dark and dusty shop full of wands, wand care items, holsters, and books on wand lore. The mothers and children huddled together at the door as they waited for Ollivander to appear.  
Corey shifted foot to foot and turned her head this way and that, her beanie falling into her eyes as she fidgeted about. She pushed the beanie back up her forehead right when Ollivander walked out from the back. 

"Ah, new students, I presume? Wonderful, wonderful!" He pulled out a tape measure and dropped it. Corey giggled at Peder and Ayden's gasp when it didn't fall but instead flew right over to her friend and opened itself up to measure her arms, height, wrist and even her nose! 

Ollivander just smiled in a near enigmatic way while continuing, "Now, what's your name dear?"

Corey watched Ayden glance towards her mother, who nodded, "Ayden Peri, Mr. Ollivander."

"Peri? I remember a Kent Peri. Any relation?"

"My father, sir." Her reply was tight. Strained even. Corey sent her an odd look but was ignored. With a quick frown she turned back to Ollivander as he continued to reminisce about the oak and dragon heartstring wand of Ayden's father and how it chose him as a wielder.

"I remember Mr. Peri, dragon heartstring and rigid oak. Took after his father in almost every way, his father's was more rigid however…. When his wand chose him it was a quiet but very firm decision. No doubt in that one." Ollivander gently coaxed Ayden closer to the front desk.

"Let's see about you then, lass. How about an oak with dragon heartstring?" Ollivander finally wrapped up. He handed her a dark wand with beautiful scale carvings on it. 

Ayden hesitantly reached forward, her fingers barely brushed against the wood when the wand let out a BANG! 

The sparks were an angry red and a nearby window cracked at the viciousness of the magic. Ayden stumbled backwards in recoil. 

Ollivander just let out a whoop and Ayden's mom let out a quiet, "oh dear."

“That’s a definite no! Not at all your style, now is it?” He maniacally grinned as he skipped to a pile of wand boxes. Corey stepped over to Ayden, who looked . . . relieved? She quickly asked, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I’m alright. Better even,” was the quiet reply. 

Corey nodded. 

Ollivander came out with a few more boxes. He handed Ayden a birch and unicorn hair wand that didn’t give any reaction other than a rather depressed toot.

The next one spat out blue goop onto her shoes. 

The third one though, Ollivander handed to her almost reverently. 

“Here ye go, lass. It's pear and unicorn hair, semi-flexible. Give it a whirl!”

Ayden carefully picked it up and bright blue sparks shot out and cascaded around her. She beamed at Corey with sparks still dancing in her hair as it defied gravity. Corey grinned back. 

Ayden’s mother paid 10 galleons for the wand and necessary wand care items. Then it was Corey’s turn.

Ollivander gestured her over "I remember your parents," he said delightedly. "Your mother received a wand of surprisingly rigid willow with dragon heartstring. Very good wand it is. And your father had gotten oak with unicorn hair. A bit supple but quite strong. A good match for them."

Mr. Ollivander trailed off as he gave Corey the wand he was holding. She picked it up but he snatched it out of her palm.

Then he handed her a wand of spruce and unicorn hair. The wand immediately coughed out a sickly green spark. Corey coughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

“No, no. That won’t do at all.” He handed her a wand of mahogany and phoenix feather next. One gentle wave and it knocked over a shelf.

Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand and righted the shelf. 

He paused for only a moment but Corey noticed the question in his shoulders and stance. He turned back to her and handed her a dusty box. She opened it and reverently lifted the wand out. It was warm but unfamiliar. The wood was pitch black and had subtle carvings of waves near the handle.

“This is from one of my own curious experiments when I was much younger. Ebony with Horned Serpent horn and oddly solid.”

Corey gingerly waved it and the wand let out a spray of happy purple bubbles. Corey waved a bubble away from her face and grinned widely.

"I do believe that's a match, miss." Ollivander said with a smile.

Her mother stepped up to pay for the wand as Corey thanked Ollivander, who nodded in reply.

Soon enough they all left the wand shop.

Corey caught Ayden’s right hand since her left was held by her brother, “Want to meet up at the train?” 

Ayden smiled shyly, “Sure. I’d like that.” She blew her bronze hair out of her eyes with a huff. Corey’s concerned frown disappeared with a bright smile of her own. 

“Ok, then! I’ll see you soon then!” Then Corey let Ayden’s hand go and skipped off to her mother’s side.


	4. Reworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 👋

So I have some bad news or good news depending on how you look at it. .. littlemissmochablue and I are currently rewriting this. 🤷 We have some new ideas that we may put into play but for now I'm going to mark this complete. At least until we have the new one up and running. Thank you and happy holidays! 😁


End file.
